club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RockyCPR/A CPR Story. Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Long ago, he held his blueprint before him. Unfinished, perfectly begun. Now, once pictured in a blue piece of paper, was alive right in front of him. He laughed, “Yes! My newest invention! The Artificial Intelligence Penguin-Talkative-Emotive Robot 3000 2018!” “Eh, Gary, you scared me there,” Flare muttered, “You seriously sounded like Herbert for obvious reasons.” Gary was one of the famous penguins of the island. He was well-known to be an inventor and a scientist, although most of the times his experiments and machines would not be successful. The penguin blushed in embarrassment, “Whoops, sorry there Flare, it’s just look at this magnificent artwork!” “Gary, it’s an invention, not some artwork that Rainbert does a lot,” The Puffle grumbled. Flare was a Black Elite Puffle who could talk. No one knew why he could talk, but he could just talk. He helps out the Agency a lot, otherwise he would be grumpy and sleep in Gary’s Labortory. Rainbert was an artist in the island, very well-known for his artwork. That’s why Flare mentioned such a penguin he hated (mainly because of its Puffle, Leo). “Aw come on Flare! Have a laugh or something!” Gary exclaimed, “This is one of my biggest accomplishments in my whole life! You don’t want to spoil it, don’t you?” For almost the fifth time in the day, Flare sighed, “Fine, you finally built a robot, yay.” He tried to smile, in result his teeth were closed as his mouth was opened. The inventor smiled, “Now that’s better.” Flare angrily mumbled and went out of the room. Suddenly, Jet Pack Guy came in along with Rookie. They were also agents, who completed a mission not so long ago. After a break, the two penguins decided to see what Gary was up to. “Heya Gary!” Rookie said, “What’s up? I completed another mission again today!” Gary chuckled, “Good to know, Rookie.” “We managed to solve a mystery of who stole Cat’s music kit,” JPG added, “It appeared to be a Green Puffle that thought it he stole one of the music kits.” “Anyways, whatcha doing G? I see a new robot right in front of my glasses.. I mean my eyes that are covered with shades,” Rookie said, being nosy and all. Gary smirked, “Why, I am glad you asked! This is one of my newest invention that differs from the rest: The Artificial Intelligence Penguin-Talkative-Emotive Robot 3000 2018!” Rookie looked dumbfounded, “Erm… that’s a very long name… and very scientific…” Jet Pack Guy quietly chuckled, “Hey G, I suggest making the name shorter.” “Oh… shorter? Hm, maybe TAIPTER!” “TAIPTER? That’s a really weird name,” The green penguin responded, “Very weird.” JPG laughed this time, which he hardly does, “No Gary, maybe give it another name… maybe.. A1tered!” Gary looked confused, “Okay, how on iceberg did you get the idea of that name?” “Come on, aren’t you going to accept it?” JPG said, “This robot should have a proper name, not a name that leaves him out. The name ‘A1tered’ just makes him… special.” Since Rookie agreed, the scientist officially confirmed that his robot will be named A1tered. Wednesday is now considered to be Gary’s luck day. *** Meanwhile, the Coffee Shop had been quite busy. It was an average day for the shop, some come in and chill for a while and some take away their order. Rockman was one of those workers, he would normally be at the counter taking down orders. “Let me repeat your order,” Rockman said, glancing at his notepad, “One Hot Extra-Special Coffee, and a Cookie, am I correct?” The penguin nodded, “You know me Dude.” He laughed, “Coming right up for the person who snells feet!” Cuillo gritted his teeth, “Shut up, the meme is old man.” As the penguin walked away and sat with some other penguins, Rockman gave the order to Cat, who also works at this shop. “Here, another order,” He said, placing the order next to Cat. Cat took a look at the order, “Geez, we better need to get more cookies, soon it will finish.” “Cookies are popular eh? We ought to call this a Cookie Shop then,” Rockman smirked, causing his partner to laugh a bit, “By the way, why were you late anyways?” He opened the Cookie jar and had put it next to the coffee cup, “Oh, I lost my music kit remember? The EPF helped me find it.” He handed the order over to Rockman, “It turned out to be the green Puffle who I guess protects the Night Club.” “What? It stole your music kit? Doesn’t sound much of a Keeper to me,” The penguin with normal glasses huffed, “What business did it had with it?” “Well, Jet Pack Guy said the Puffle thought it was a stolen music kit, to be honest I don’t know why it thought it was stolen.” “Do you regularly go there?” “Of course, What makes you think I don’t?” “I mean, just wondering,” Rockman held the coffee and cookie steadily, “Have you seen Lataus today? Because I haven’t, and normally he isn’t this late on a Wednesday.” Cat just shrugged, as his partner walked towards Cuillo. Why was their manager late on a Wednesday? *** Lunax had been filming for another music video, that included a lot of penguins within the community. It was her hobby apparently, and she gets paid on a video-sharing website called “Peng-Tube”, where everyone could watch videos created by each other and get famous. Patiently, she waited for the video to get uploaded on Peng-Tube. The song used was ‘La Da Dee’ by Cody Simpson, a penguin who lived elsewhere from the island but famous for creating songs. The video was about being kind and helping each other to become one big fat happy community. Her last music video also included some of the community, which is “50 ways to say Goodbye.” Lunax was in the Coffee Shop. She would normally go there if a video would take a long time to upload, otherwise just to chill and stuff. She would also go to the Ski Lounge or the Ice Rink if there wasn’t many penguins over there. The girl took a sip of her Coffee and laid back on her couch, exhausted. It has been a long day. Sam just texted her. Oh no today’s Wednesday, of course. *** “Found any treasure mate?” JakeCentral yelled, “I am really getting tired and would like a rest!” JakeCentral was forced to go with his buddy, TruckBird, to go down in the cave and dig up some loot. Instead of a drill, TruckBird insisted on bringing a snow shovel for a Challenge. No surprises, it was TruckBird after all. TruckBird loves to drill or dig some coins out for coins, like a pirate would do, like Rockhopper would do. In fact, his idol was Rockhopper: a pirate that the seven seas with his matey, ‘Yarr’. He would have his own red Puffle, although he wasn’t really ready to be THAT responsible. Besides, being patient was not his thing at all. “Oh really? I definitely have found NOTHING!” Truck said, sarcastically, “I bet you have don’t you?” Truck has a very easy temper, and only JakeCentral could handle his tantrums. “Oh I do! I’m just kidding!” He shouted, “My flippers are totally not dying at this state!” Truck sighed, “Fine, we could take a break, unless you haven’t found anything, or else.” Jake groaned, “You are serious with this aren’t you?” “Why wouldn’t I? Wednesday’s the best day to be taking on challenges and feel free!” Is this because Rockhopper brought a frog on a Wednesday? *** The penguin gasped as he checked his watch, damn he was late for work. Probably his workers were wondering why their manager was late on a Wednesday, like come on! He sighed as he took of his mask and cape, and also a breath. It was a long day for him, very long day. Thus, the penguin should be getting a rest, yet he has to keep his identity hidden and play along with the others. Slowly, he opened the back doors where staffs were only allowed. Without making a single door creak, he tiptoed to his office, which was only a few meters away- “Hey Lataus! Why you wearing that Captain Lettuce shirt on a Wednesday?” It just had to be a Wednesday. Category:Blog posts